For The First Time
by ImAFake
Summary: Dean. Castiel. Desiel. Tittle Says It ALL.   i suck at summaries  R&R


**For The First Time**

Author's Note: Hey guys, well this is my first fan fiction and I'm really excited! Well hope you enjoy it! Oh BTW it's an AU story, and they're in high school. :D

Pairing: Dean/Castiel (Destiel)

Warnings: slash, swearing

D.P.O.V

"Dean!" yelled dad. "What!" I said yelling through the door. "Get up, it's time for school". "Fine" I groaned. I got up and got ready. "Ughh, school" I said softly "Dean, hunny, breakfast is ready." I heard mom as she opened the door. "Okay" I ran downstairs; I sat at the table with Dad, and Sammy. We ate in silence, as mom hummed happily. "So Sammy you ready for school?" Dad said breaking the silence. "Yeah, I guess" Sam said with a mouth full of egg. "Well, I'm done" I said getting up. "Okay boys, get your stuff and meet me outside" Dad said. I ran upstairs to get my stuff, and then came back down. "Sammy, come on we're gonna be late!" I yelled "Hold on." He said coming downstairs. "We're ready dad" I said as we got in the car. "So dad are you gonna pick us up or mom?" Sam said. "I'll pick you up; mom has to work all day till 8." Dad said starting the car. As we drove to school it started to rain. "God damn it's raining!" Dad said angry. We arrived at school. "Bye dad" said Sammy. "Bye Sam, Dean." He drove off. "Okay Sam, when school is over meet me by that tree, got it?" I told Sam. "Okay, bye" he said happily. I entered school, and then headed towards my first class. I sat at the back of the class. "Welcome class, I'm Mrs. Sarah and I'm going to be your math teacher for this year." She said with a smile. As class was about to start, the door opened, it was a boy about my age entered, he had stunning light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes. "I'm so sorry I'm late, my alarm didn't go off, an-and..." "Its okay darling go sit by, ummm- Dean." I looked up, and smiled. He smiled back. "Oh, by the way what's your name?" "Oh, I'm Castiel, Castiel Novak" He said with a smile. Wow Castiel, what a beautiful name... wait what am I talking about! I'm not gay…am I? No, no, no I'm not, I've had hot girlfriends before...But…no I am not gay! "Dean Can you step up and tell us what I just said?" "Umm..." "Exactly, stop daydreaming and pay attention."

C.P.O.V

I giggled as Mrs. Sarah confronted Dean. He looked at me with a confused face, I just hid my face. God he's so gorgeous. I wonder if he's gay. Nahh someone that gorgeous can't be, he must be straight. "Okay class, I guess that's the bell, see all of you tomorrow. Oh and bring that paper tomorrow." Oh crap I was too busy thinking about Dean wasn't paying attention!" "Umm, hey Dean..." "Castiel, right?" "Yeah, umm what papers are we suppose to bring tomorrow?" "Oh, it's a something your parents are supposed to sign." "Oh thanks." He nodded "Umm, Dean Can you show me around?" I asked softly "Sure, I've been in this school for a long ass time!" "Thanks, so I guess hang out all day" He smiled. Oh my god he has an amazing smile…mmm. "Umm, Cas are you okay?" He asked with a weird look on his face. "Oh yeah, I'm okay" "Okay then let's go." We walked to our next class. "So umm 'Cas'?" I said breaking the silence "Yeah I thought I would call you that. Is-is that okay?" He hesitated "Yeah, I like it" I said with a smile. We entered our second class it was history. "So class I'm Ms. Garcia I'm going to be your history teacher-blah-blah-blah-blah…." Shit, this class is gonna be boring, plus I'm in the front and Dean is in the back, gahhh! "Okay class that's it bye" Finally "Cas" "Oh, hey." "What, you were gonna leave me?" I giggled "No, so where do we go now?" "Lunch." "What? It's bearley-12…" "Yeah, time passes quickly as fuck." He chuckled. We headed to lunch. "Hey fags!" some kid said. We ignored him. "I'll go find us some seats, go get lunch." "Okay" Wow, Dean is such a gentleman. I got lunch. "Hey I got lunch" "I got seats!" I softly laughed.

D.P.O.V

"So Cas after school, do you wanna come over and hang out?" I said with a smile. "Sure but I have to ask my mom first." We ate lunch in silence. Am I developing feelings for Cas? Nahh, I'm straight, I'm straight, I'M STRIGHT! "Ummm Dean you alright?" "Yeah..." No, no, no, no I'm not alright Cas; I'm having feelings for you! I might be gay! "Come one Dean lunch is over" "Okay" I shook my head.

-School ended-

"Here Cas you can call hour mom with my phone okay I gotta get my little bro Sam." "Okay." He said taking the phone. I walked off to go find Sam. "Dean!" "Oh hey Sam-o" I said with a smile "Don't call me that." He said with a serious face. "Okay what's wrong?" "Nothing everything is fine!" "Okay suddenly you were serious now you're happy?" "Okay its cuz' I met this girl named Jessica! She gave me her number!" "Wow, that's my boy!" I said messing up his hair. "Hah, yeah, she's so hot, and cool" He said so happy. We walked over to Castiel. "She said its okay, but I have to home by 10:00" "Okay-Oh look our dads' here" I said pointing to the '67 Chevy impala "Cool car!" said Cas. We got in, Sam got in the passenger seat, Cas and I sat in the back. Dad turned around and looked at Castiel. "So who's this?" "Oh this is Castiel, he's my friend." I said looking at Cas, then dad. "Oh alright" Dad said. The whole drive home was silence. When we arrived we quickly went inside, and then went to my room. "Come one Cas" I said.

C.P.O.V

"I'm coming, gosh." I said I went upstairs to find Dean. "Here's my room" said Dean opening the door. "Wow, it's amazing" I said looking around. "Not really but thanks." "Dean, Sam, come and eat!" Dean's dad yelled from downstairs. "Come on let's go eat." "Okay" We ran downstairs, and sat at the table, I sat by dean. I hope he doesn't notice I like him "We're having chicken, rice, and pizza" Dean said excited. I laughed. Dean's dad gave us plates and we served ourselves food. "So Castiel-" "Call him Cas" Dean said. "So 'Cas' where do you live?" "I live two streets away." "That's pretty close." "Oh by the way I'm John." I just smiled. We continued eating till everyone was finished. "Come on Cas." We went upstairs and sat on the bed. "So Cas, tell me more about you." "Well, I live with my mom, cuz' my parents are divorced and I'm an only child, So there's not much. And you?" I said smiling "Well I have one brother Sam, my mom's name is Mary and our last name is Winchester, if you didn't know, well that's it." His life is more interesting! My life's' not. Oh well. "So-" His phone rang. "Hello? Oh hey Lisa, right now's' not a good time I'm-" "I don't care, just leave me alone!" He hung up. "Who was that?" I asked looking at him. "My ex girlfriend Lisa." He said annoyed "She's such a stalker!" "So what were you gonna say Cas?" "I was gonna say if you had any girlfriends before but I think that answered my question." I said giggling "Hah, yeah have you?" I was shaking. "Um-umm...No..." I said stammering "Come on Castiel, I bet you have!" "I haven't…" I said nervously.

D.P.O.V

I looked at Cas seriously, "Really Cas? Come on, not even one!" "No..." He said quietly. "Okay…But are you fucking serious! Not even one?" I said almost yelling "No I haven't!" He said almost annoyed "Dean… I'm gay not straight that's why I haven't had any girlfriends." I stood there in shock, even though I knew. "Dean?" Castiel said nervously "Yea-yeah?" "Are you okay?" "Yeah." I said softly "Are you still gonna be-" I grabbed Castiel and kissed him. Oh shit am I really kissing Castiel, a dude? I pulled away. "Cas?" "Yea-yeah?" He said looking down. He looked up and looked at me. God, his blue eyes are just-just so amazing… He leaned in and kissed me, I felt his tongue on my lips begging for entrance I let him in as our tongues met and his explored my mouth. It felt right. He laid down so I was on top of him. I went lower on to his neck sucking on it and leaving little marks. He moaned.

C.P.O.V

I brought Dean back up and started to kiss him. His lips were so soft. "Dea-Dean, I love you." He smiled. He started taking off my shirt and I did the same to him. He went lower to my nipples. "Oh god Dean!" I was sensitive. He went even lower to my waist line, he started to take off my pants showing my erection through my boxers, and he slowly started to take off my boxers showing that I was hard. "Dea-Dean are you-you sure I-I don't want to make you do something you'll later regret…" I said stuttering. "Yes I'm sure Cas." He said really sure. "Dean, to be honest this is my first time…" showing how nervous I was, "mine too…but I wanna do it with someone I trust, like you" he said with a smile. "okay then." He slowly took me into his mouth, then let go stroking me. I started to moan softly. Then there was a know at the door…crap.

AN: Well that's it...for now! please tell me how it is and if you like it or hate it! Reviews Accepted!


End file.
